Finding Faeries
by Nikita1506
Summary: First in the 'Secrets' Series...Caleb's old friend has been hiding something from the Sons. Will they accept her once they know who, and what, she really is? Rated for language.


**CHAPTER 1**

Caleb groaned as the morning light hit his face. He really didn't want to get up, but he knew he had to. It was his senior year after all, and missing even one day would throw him off. He sighed wearily as he threw off the covers and sat up. He heard his laptop chirp and smiled.

"_Mornin' sunshine! Get your ass outta bed and over here."_

Standing, Caleb padded over to his desk and plopped down in his chair, opening his end of the web chat.

"Morning Amy," he said with a yawn.

Amy Michaud let out a giggle at his appearance.

"_Geez Caleb, bed head much?"_

Caleb laughed and tried to smooth down his hair.

"What's up?" he asked, leaning back.

"_Provost Higgins wants me to tutor Reid in Calc so he can graduate,"_ she said, making a face.

"And?"

"_Caleb!"_ Amy whined, _"You know that the first time he hits on me I'll hit him! And Provost Higgins said that if I get into one more fight he'll expel me."_

"So ignore him."

"_Caleb!"_ Amy whined again.

Caleb chuckled, "What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"_Make him behave!"_

Caleb sighed, "I'll talk to him."

"_Thank you!"_ Amy grinned, _"Now, onto more serious subjects; how are you?"_

"Fine."

Amy frowned, _"Caleb,"_

Shortly after Caleb's 18th birthday, Sarah had told Caleb that she was leaving Spenser, Ipswich and him. It had been a month since they'd broken up.

"Really Ames. Today, I'm fine."

"_Okay,"_ Amy said, still unsure, _"I'll let you get ready."_

"See you in class," Caleb returned.

Amy clicked the chat shut and sighed. She and Caleb had been friends since kindergarten and she was the only person outside the family; besides Sarah and Kate, that knew the boys' secret. Unbeknownst to them, she had a secret as well; and a crush on Caleb. Still thinking about her longtime friend; Amy finished getting ready for class and left her dorm room, running smack into Tyler.

"Hey baby boy," she said, slipping her arm through his.

"Hey Amy," he said quietly.

"What's wrong?" she asked as they walked through the hall.

Tyler shook his head, "Just tired."

Slowly, Amy nodded, not really believing him.

"Wanna walk me to the music room" she asked.

Tyler smiled slightly, "Can I listen?" he asked.

Tyler was the only one who knew her secret, well part of it; and that was because he'd stumbled across it one day when he wanted to ditch History.

Amy nodded again, "For a little bit," she answered.

They made their way to the music room and Tyler opened the door for her, making Amy smile softly. Tyler dropped his bag on the floor and sat down a few feet away from the piano. Amy took her papers from her bag and breathed deeply. It didn't matter that this was Tyler; she was still terrified to play in front of anyone.

"I'm not even here," Tyler said softly.

She placed the music on the stand and closed her eyes. Drawing in a deep breath, she rested her fingers on the keys and let the music take her away.

**CHAPTER 2**

It began softly, making Tyler close his eyes and sigh. If he strained, he could hear the flute and harp accompaniment. Now the brass warmed, gently at first. Then the thundering crescendo, adding the percussion. Suddenly, Tyler felt the urge to open his eyes; and gasped. Bright pinpricks of multi-colored lights flew around her body, a breeze swirling and tugging at her clothes and hair.

The tone became softer, light woodwinds and strings still surrounding the music Amy brought forth. With a slight smile, she played the final notes and Tyler watched as the wind and lights faded away. Amy opened her eyes and turned to him.

"Well?" she asked nervously.

"How did you do that?" Tyler asked.

"Is that good?"

"Of course it was good. I meant with the wind and the lights."

Amy stiffened, "I don't know what you're talking about," she said, standing and gathering her music.

Tyler stood as well and grabbed her arm.

"Yes you do Amy," he said, "What aren't you telling me?"

Fear froze Amy to the spot and shone clearly in her eyes. They heard the morning bell and Amy's eyes widened before something flickered in them and Amy looked away, defeated.

"I'll tell you," she said softly, pulling out of Tyler's hold, "but not now. Meet me here at lunch. Please don't say anything Tyler. To anyone. Even your brothers."

In silence they grabbed their bags, Amy stuffing her music into hers as Tyler held the door open for her.

"I won't say anything," he told her as they walked down the hall, "I promise."

Amy gave him a weak smile. Tyler put a reassuring arm around her as they walked to History, drawing odd looks from the student around them. Amy giggled softly, making Tyler look down at her.

"We're gonna be the next gossip topic," she whispered.

Tyler laughed and gave her a squeeze.

"Hey, it'll make life at Spenser a lot more interesting," he said.

They walked into their History class and Tyler, upon seeing Caleb, dropped his arm from Amy's shoulders. He knew his brother had a thing for the brunette, and had since before Sarah had come to Spenser.

"Hey," Caleb said, seeing them enter.

Saying nothing, Amy quickly walked to her seat. Confused, Caleb looked at Tyler, who just shook his head and sat next to Reid.

Amy ignored Caleb's concerned gaze through History and English, never thinking she'd be so happy to be in Calculus without all four of the Sons. Reid sat down next to her, smirking.

"So, Amy," he started, but she held up her hand to stop him.

"Don't hit on me Reid, or I'll punch you," she said angrily.

Reid stared at her; he could tell something was wrong. She never acted like this.

"Everything okay?" he asked, pulling out his Calculus book.

Amy sighed, it wasn't Reid's fault that she'd let herself get carried away this morning.

"Yea," she said resigned; "Just—just don't hit on me today, okay?"

Reid nodded silently, now he knew something was really wrong, and made a mental note to ask Tyler about it at lunch.

**CHAPTER 3**

But Tyler didn't go to lunch that day and upon asking Caleb, who was looking for Amy, and Pouge, was told that Tyler said he had to go to the library. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Reid made his way to the library, only to stop at the music room when he heard Amy's voice. Standing outside the partially closed door, Reid began to listen.

"Tyler, I'm sorry okay?" Amy said.

"How could you keep something like this from us?" Reid heard Tyler say angrily.

"I was going to tell you guys on Caleb's birthday, but after everything with Chase, I thought it was best to keep it to myself."

"Well you thought wrong!"

"I'm sorry Tyler, what else can I say?"

"You're a fucking _muse_ Amy!" Tyler growled.

"Tyler," Amy whispered, stunned.

"Any not just _any_ muse, a fucking half breed _faerie_ too!"

Reid gasped and, inside the music room, Amy froze.

"Oh Goddess no," she whimpered, looking at the door.

Tyler strode over to the door and pulled it open, revealing Reid. Yanking his friend inside, Tyler shut the door securely behind them. Amy sank down on the piano bench and buried her face in her hands as tears welled in her eyes.

"How much did you hear?" Tyler asked Reid, who just stared at Amy.

"Reid!" he barked, pulling his friend's gaze away from Amy.

"Enough," Reid said quietly.

Amy sobbed and stood, grabbing her bag.

"I'm sorry," she said again as she all but ran from the music room.

Reid and Tyler stared at the open door.

"We have to tell—"

"No," Tyler interrupted, looking at Reid, "It's not ours to tell."

"But—"

"No Reid," Tyler sighed, looking at the door again, "She'll tell him when she's ready."

**CHAPTER 4**

Amy made it to her room before she began crying in earnest, and silently thanked the Goddess that the Provost saw fit to give Amy her own room. She needn't worry about anyone walking in because she'd locked the door and she had no roommate. Falling onto her bed, Amy let the tears come.

Tyler made his was to Chemistry, but his heart wasn't in it. He'd made Reid swear to keep his mouth shut but who knew how long that would last. Walking in, he saw Caleb and sighed inwardly.

"Mr. Garner," he said quietly, "Amy Michaud asked me to let you know that she wasn't feeling well and has gone to her room to rest."

Bob Garner was surprised, besides Tyler and Caleb; Amy was the only student who never missed a single lesson.

"How did she look?" he asked Tyler.

"Tired sir, and unwell," Tyler responded.

Mr. Garner nodded, "Very well. I trust you'll give her your notes from class today?"

Tyler nodded, then took his seat next to Caleb.

"What's going on? Where's Amy?" he asked Tyler lowly.

"In her room," Tyler told him as he pulled out his Chemistry book, "She said she wasn't feeling good."

"She was fine this morning."

Tyler shrugged, feeling bad about lying to Caleb, but he had promised.

Caleb fidgeted through the entire class, clearly not paying attention. As soon as the bell rang, Caleb shoved his books into his bag.

"Tell coach I'll be a few minutes late," he told Tyler, heading towards the dorms.

Tyler sighed and watched Caleb walk away.

'_Good luck Amy,'_ he thought.

**CHAPTER 5**

Caleb stood outside Amy's room, he'd been knocking for five minutes. He raised his hand and knocked again, calling out.

"Amy, open the door. Please?"

Amy stood at her door, one hand on the doorknob; the other on the wood and bit her lip.

"Amy, I just want to make sure you're okay."

Amy cleared her throat, "I'm fine Caleb," she called softly, "Please leave me alone."

"Amy, let me in, talk to me," she heard him reply.

Amy squeezed her eyes shut as tears threatened to fall again.

"I just need a little while to think Caleb. Please?" she was almost begging.

Caleb sighed, "I'll be back after practice. Please let me in."

"I'll—I'll think about it," Amy silently cursed herself when her voice broke.

She had no intention of being in that room, or anywhere on campus when Caleb got back from practice.

**CHAPTER 6**

She waited until she heard Caleb walk away, then moved from the door and began pulling clothes from her dresser and closet. She was so intent on packing that she didn't hear her lock click, or her door swing open.

"What are you doing?" she heard Caleb ask.

Amy gasped and spun around, a t-shirt clenched in her hand, at the sound of Caleb's voice.

"Did you just—??" she didn't even need to finish.

Amy whirled back to her packing, shoving the shirt into her bag.

"Damnit Caleb, what does it look like I'm doing?"

Caleb moved into the room, "Where are you going?" he asked, voice quiet.

"Mona asked me to visit her in Boston sometime," Amy said, not looking at him, "I figured now was as good a time as any."

Caleb moved to put his hand on her arm, stilling when she flinched away.

"Don't," she begged, holding a hand up, "please don't touch me."

Frustrated, Caleb grabbed her upper arms and swung her around to face him.

"Amy!"

Amy wrenched her arms from his grasp and turned around to zip her bag. Caleb noticed her shaking and frowned, had he frightened her?

"I can't do this right now Caleb. Please don't ask me to," she whispered, not looking at him.

"Do what?" he asked, exasperation leaking through his voice.

Amy didn't say anything, nor did she move. Caleb sighed, calming himself, and turned her to face him again, holding her gently. When Amy didn't look up at him, Caleb put one hand under her chin and tilted her face up to his.

"Ames?" he asked.

Slowly her eyes travelled up his face until she met his.

"What's the matter?" he asked her, concerned.

Amy wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Confused, Caleb wrapped his arms around her and just held her.

She just needed him close. After she told Caleb her secret, she didn't know how he would feel about her.

"I have something I need to tell you," she said against his chest, "But I need a little while to think," she pulled back, finally looking at him, "Will you meet me at seven tonight? At the gazebo?"

Caleb watched her for a minute before nodding.

"You may as well bring the others with you."

She sounded resigned, which worried Caleb deeply. He placed a sweet kiss on her forehead and pulled away, walking to the door. One hand on the doorknob, he turned back to her.

"Seven o'clock," he said, pulling the door open.

Amy nodded watching as Caleb left her room and pulled the door shut behind him. Letting out a deep breath, Amy sat on her bed and looked down at her hands. They were still shaking. She reached for her cell phone and dialed the first number that came to mind. Her best friend, the only person who knew her darkest secret because they shared the same one; Mona.

"Hey sweetie," Mona's voice came down the line, "I was just thinking about you."

"I'm telling the boys," Amy blurted out, "tonight."

Mona was stunned, "Okay," she said finally, "Why?"

In short sentences, Amy told Mona what had transpired between her, Tyler and Reid.

"So, because of this you're going to tell the others?" Mona asked.

"I have no choice really Mona. Reid can never keep his mouth shut and I'd rather they hear it from me."

"You sure you don't want to just come down to Boston and see me?"

Amy laughed, "I thought about it. Thanks for the out Mona, but I've kept this to myself for long enough."

Mona sighed, "Good luck sweetie."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

**CHAPTER 7**

While Amy thought about what she had to say, Caleb went and apologized to his coach for missing practice and then went to the locker room to find the others.

"Dude, where were you? Coach was pissed," said Pouge as he pulled on his shirt.

"I already talked to the coach and apologized," Caleb said, "Amy says she's got something she needs to tell us," Tyler and Reid shared a look, "We're meeting her tonight at the gazebo at seven."

The three others nodded, though Caleb could tell that Tyler and Reid were uneasy, but he let it go. Pouge could tell that Caleb was worried about Amy; in all the time they'd known her, she'd never once been sick, added to her behavior today, Pouge knew something was amiss. Maybe Kate could get it out of her. He made a mental note to ask his girlfriend about it.

**CHAPTER 8**

At 6:56 p.m. Amy stood in the gazebo, hands clasped in front of her. She wore her hair loose in curls that cascaded down her bare shoulders. In lieu of her normal clothes, she wore a gossamer gown, off white and tied at the waist with a braid of gold thread. She watched as first Pouge's Ducati pulled up, followed by Tyler's Hummer and lastly Caleb's Mustang. As a group, they walked towards her, and Amy recognized the smirk on Reid's face.

"No cracks about the outfit Mr. Garwin. It's a part of this."

"What's this about?" Pouge asked.

Amy gestured to the benches, "Please, sit. You're all very tall, it unnerves me slightly."

The boys looked at each other before settling onto the bench Amy had indicated. She waited a beat before taking a breath.

"You're going to be angry with me when I'm through, so I'll ask you now, can you keep quiet while I explain? Because if not, then I may as well just walk away now," looking at each in turn, she waited for them all to nod their heads, "Good. Originally, I'd planned on telling all of you on Caleb's birthday. However, with everything that transpired with Chase, I believed that it was better keeping this to myself. As it was pointed out to me earlier by Tyler, I thought wrong. And don't assume anything Mr. Danvers," Caleb looked surprised; making Amy smile gently, "I've known you over a dozen years Caleb; I know the look in your eyes. The only reason this conversation even came up was because of music. You see; I'm a muse."

Two sets of eyes widened, shock evident on their faces. Amy lifted her arms and held them out at her sides.

"Thus the outfit," hands folded in front of her again, "I wish I could say that was all I had to tell you. But there's one other thing. Caleb, do you remember, about a year after we met, I disappeared for almost a full day?" Caleb nodded, "I told you I wanted to go see the faeries. So I did. And they gave me a gift, the faeries made me one of them," Pouge snorted causing Amy to look at him, "After everything you've all seen, all been through, you scoff at this? Very well, a demonstration then."

Amy lifted her arms, setting them parallel to the ground and closed her eyes, tilting her face upward. Almost immediately, a breeze began to blow, and music could be heard through the trees. From out of nowhere, multi-colored pinpricks of light began circling Amy's body, following the breeze. After a few minutes passed, Amy lowered her arms and opened her eyes, watching the boys carefully. Her eyes sparkled like sapphires as the breeze tugged at her gown. And when she spoke next, her voice was like music.

"My true name is Amira. I can see that what I've told you troubles you. I'll give you the time you all need. But please know, this doesn't change who I am."

She moved forward slowly and, bending down, kissed Caleb gently.

"If you need me, or when you're ready, just ask for my help and I'll be at your side."

She stood straight and lifted her right hand. Waving, Amy disappeared from their view as the lights faded and the wind died away.

**CHAPTER 9**

Stunned, Caleb was silent until Tyler spoke.

"Caleb—"

"How long have you known?" he asked.

"Since lunch. This morning, I ran into Amy on her way to the music room."

Tyler told them everything, except about Reid's eavesdropping, and watched as Caleb calmed down.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but Amy begged me not to."

Caleb shook his head, "It's alright Baby boy. Look, we've all got a lot to think about. Let's take tonight and we'll meet up in the morning at the usual place."

Pouge, Reid and Tyler nodded before heading off in their separate directions. Caleb watched his brothers leave before scrubbing his hands over his face and sighing. He had some questions that needed answers; now.

"Amira, I need your help," he called.

"Have you condemned me so quickly then Caleb?" she asked from behind him.

Caleb turned, she was still stunning, and slowly shook his head.

"I just want some answers," he told her.

Amy's smile was sad, "Those I've got. But you may not like the ones I give you."

"Have you ever helped any of us?"

Amy nodded, "When you needed me."

"How?"

"I've helped Tyler in Music Theory, Reid in Art History, Pouge on his new bike designs and you."

"What did you help me with?"

"Your Film project."

"Did we pass because of your help?"

Amy shook her head, "No. The work has always been your own. I've merely given you a little push when you were stuck."

They were silent for some time, neither looking at the other.

"I'm still me Caleb," Amy said softly as she looked up at him, "Just a little different."

"Can you fly?" Caleb asked her.

Amy quirked an eyebrow in amusement, "Can you?"

Caleb smiled, making Amy smile back, and sighed.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

Amy shrugged, "I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Your reactions," Amy looked away from him, "And I needed permission."

"Really?" Caleb asked with a laugh.

Amy nodded, "Everyone is very strict about who knows. But when I told them who I was telling, they readily agreed."

"What makes us so special?"

"You're the Sons of Ipswich Caleb. You're going to do great things in your lives. As will your children, and their children."

Caleb's eyes widened, "You've seen—?"

Amy nodded again, "When I first enquired about you four, my mentor took me to see the Fates. So that I may know my role in each of your lives. Tyler's surrogate sister, Reid's buddy, Pouge's confidant."

"What about your role in my life?"

"That path hasn't been woven yet. I suppose it's up to you."

**CHAPTER 10**

Caleb had more questions, but somehow; none of them would leave his brain.

"Earlier tonight, you kissed me," he said.

Amy blushed, "Is that a question?" she asked.

"Why?"

"I wanted to. Just once."

"Why?"

She smiled, "Caleb, even a blind man could see how I feel about you. It's partly why Reid flirts with me so much. He wants to see how you'll react."

"He's going to be pissed when I tell him to stop flirting with you."

"Caleb, it's harmless. Why would you—?"

Caleb's mouth closed over hers, effectively cutting her off. Amy sighed into the kiss, her eyes fluttering shut. The pulled away from each other slowly. Amy felt Caleb's hand on the side of her face and opened her eyes to see him watching her.

"Why did you do that?"

Caleb smiled at her, "I wanted to," he said.

He stood then, and held out his hand to her.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to your dorm."

Amy looked down at her gown and wrinkled her nose.

"Give me a second," she said, standing from the bench.

She waved a hand in front of herself and Caleb watched in amusement as the gossamer gown was replaced by her normal clothes. She'd chosen to leave her hair in the curls though. Amy looked down at herself and smiled, then looked up to see Caleb still holding out his hand. She placed her hand in his, her smile softening as his fingers intertwined with hers. They began walking back to the dorms, both comfortable in the silence. It was just like before; only Amy now knew what it was like to kiss Caleb. She turned to him as they reached her room and pulled her hand from his. The quiet was awkward for a minute, and Caleb ducked his head. When he looked up again, Amy was smiling softly at him.

"I want to kiss you again," he said, putting her hands on her waist.

Amy's smile grew, "You don't have to ask," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Just as Caleb's mouth touched hers, they heard someone say his name.

"Caleb?"

Stunned, Caleb froze and Amy's arms dropped from his neck. She recognized the voice as soon as Caleb had and watched her future fly away as Caleb turned around.

"Sarah?" he asked.

**CHAPTER 11**

Amy's heart took a swan dive out of her chest and hit the floor, shattering into millions of tiny pieces when she heard the hope in Caleb's voice. She slipped back, hand on her doorknob.

"Caleb, I'll see you in class on Monday," she whispered, opening her door.

Caleb turned back to look at her, "Amy," he started.

But she shook her head, eyes filling with tears once again, and shut and locked her door. Caleb turned away from Sarah and knocked on Amy's door.

"Ames, please. Don't do this again," he said.

"Caleb?" Sarah asked again.

Caleb let out a groan and glanced at his ex before knocking on Amy's door again.

"Baby, come on. I'll just do it again if you don't let me in."

No answer.

"Amy, please."

Still nothing.

Caleb called up his power and heard the lock click open. He opened the door, now oblivious to Sarah, but saw no sign of Amy anywhere. A note on her desk caught his attention.

Sarah stood at the door and watched as Caleb read the note.

'_Caleb,'_

'_Just forget it okay? I was stupid to think that you could ever love me. Don't call for me, because I won't answer you. You didn't see the look on your face, or hear the hope in your voice. I did. I guess the Fates have decided.'_

'_Amy'_

"Shit," Caleb muttered.

He turned and saw Sarah in the doorway.

"You couldn't have left me alone?" he demanded, walking out of Amy's room, making sure the door was locked behind him.

"I—I missed you," came Sarah's stuttered answer.

Caleb chuckled darkly and pulled his phone from his pocket as he walked down the hall, Sarah following him. He dialed Pouge's number as he addressed Sarah.

"Just go back Sarah. It's never gonna work between us."

"But I love you," she said desperately.

"And I love Amy!" Caleb hollered at her.

Pouge chose that moment to answer his phone and Caleb's voice growled down the line.

"Get the others. We're meeting tonight."

**CHAPTER 12**

They met at the Colony House, each wondering why Caleb sounded so angry. Caleb came down the basement steps, almost thundering in anger.

"What's going on?" Pouge asked.

Heavily, Caleb sat, watching as his brothers followed suit.

"Amy's gone."

"What?"

"Gone?"

"What did you do?"

Caleb turned his head to face Tyler, eyes dark.

"Who said I _did_ anything?" he growled.

"You're kidding right?" Tyler shot back, "Caleb, Amy hasn't willingly left your side since the fourth grade. She was the only one who stuck by you in the weeks before your ascension, even when the rest of us couldn't. And we take a hit from you better! You either did, or said, something."

No one spoke; it was the first time Tyler had called Caleb out. Or anyone for that matter.

"Baby boy, I think you've been hanging out with me too much," Reid said, staring at Tyler.

Before Tyler could reply, Caleb interrupted.

"Sarah came back," he said.

Three sets of eyes snapped to his face.

"Dude, start at the beginning," said Pouge.

"After you guys left, I called Amy back. I wanted some answers. We talked and I walked her back to her room. It was like nothing had changed. I hugged her and then I heard Sarah. Amy locked herself in her room."

"What?" Reid asked.

Caleb held up a hand.

"By the time I got the lock open, she was already gone," he reached into his pocket for the not and passed it to Pouge, "She left me this."

One by one, the others read the note. Tyler looked up, meeting Caleb's eyes angrily.

"No wonder she left. Every knows how in love you are with Sarah, and now that she's back—"

"Now that she's back nothing!" Caleb growled, "I told her to leave."

Tyler stood and tossed the note at Reid.

"Tell that to Amy," he said before walking away.

**CHAPTER 13**

Amy sat on Mona's couch in Boston; her tears had long since dried up. She stared out the window, watching the rain fall, it would hit Ipswich by morning, she thought idly. Bells tinkled in the back of her mind, but she ignored them, knowing it was one of the Sons. Silently, Mona sat down next to Amy, watching her friend fight the emotional inner battle. Tears began to prick at the corners of Amy's eyes again.

"Come here sweetie," Mona murmured, holding her arms out.

Chocking out a sob, Amy curled into Mona's embrace, letting the tears fall again. She thought she'd cried herself out, but apparently she was wrong. Mona rocked her gently, stroking a hand down her hair and murmuring words of comfort.

Eventually, Amy's tears dried up again and she calmed down.

"Why did they torment me like this?" she sighed.

Mona chuckled weakly, "They do it to all of us."

Amy shook her head, sitting up to look at Mona.

"You know, in romance books; the really sappy ones? How a person finds their soul mate and time stops?"

Mona nodded.

"That's what it felt like when Caleb kissed me. It was so sweet and pure, and everything else just melted away."

"Oh sweetie," Mona said sympathetically.

"And when he heard Sarah's voice," Amy's voice cracked, "I heard so much hope in his. And the look in his eyes," Amy stopped herself, closing her own eyes to ward off more tears, "I just had to leave," she whispered.

The tinkling started again and Amy's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What is it?" Mona asked, taking her hand.

"Not what, who. It's Tyler."

"It's probably just another ploy—"

But Amy shook her head, "No, not Tyler," opening her eyes, she sighed, "I'll be back," she said.

Mona frowned, but nodded, and watched Amy fade away.

**CHAPTER 14**

Tyler stood alone in his room, staring up at the ceiling.

"Amy, I swear. I'm alone. Come on. Please?"

"I heard you the first time Baby boy," he heard from behind him.

Tyler spun around to see Amy sitting on his bed.

"Ames," he said, relieved.

She looked so broken, her eyes were red and he knew she'd been crying. He wanted to walk over and hug her, but after knowing her for so long; he knew she wouldn't want to be touched.

"He's an idiot Amy, you and I both know that," he said instead.

Amy shook her head; "It's not that Ty," she said sadly, "I just thought…" she trailed off.

"Thought what?"

"You know how I make you watch those chick flicks with me and there's always that once scene towards the end where the two main characters kiss?" Tyler nodded, "And how everything fades away from them?" He nodded again, "That's how I felt when Caleb kissed me."

Tyler's eyes widened fractionally and he sat down next to her, minorly relieved when she put her head on his shoulder.

"He didn't tell us about that," Tyler said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "He only said you left when Sarah showed up."

Amy looked up at Tyler, "Can you blame me for leaving?" she asked.

Tyler slowly shook his head and opened his mouth to say something when the door opened and Reid walked in. Seeing Amy, he froze.

"You call him in here and I leave," she said quickly.

Reid's mouth snapped shut and he quickly shut the door behind him.

"Where've you been?" he asked, "Caleb's been going nuts!"

"I'm surprised he even realized I'd gone," Amy whispered, looking down at her hands.

No one spoke as Reid flopped on his bed, never taking his eyes off Amy.

"What?" Amy finally asked him, her voice tired.

"Caleb told her to leave. He doesn't want Sarah," Reid told her.

Amy smiled sadly, "You didn't see the look in his face Reid. He may say he doesn't want her, but I know better."

"You can't avoid him forever," Tyler chided her gently.

"Just this weekend will be long enough," Amy said, "I should go. Mona's probably worried about me," she sighed.

She hugged them both tightly before disappearing.

**CHAPTER 15**

Monday morning dawned brightly and Amy sighed as she lay in her bed. She still wasn't sure how she would face Caleb today. Wasn't sure if she could. Slowly, she dressed and gathered what she would need for classes. She was just slipping on her shoes when there was a knock on the door.

'_Time to face the music,'_ she thought morosely.

However, it wasn't Caleb standing at her door, but Tyler. She smiled at him, relieved.

"You thought I was Caleb," he said smiling.

"More like feared," she answered.

Tyler waited for her to grab her bag and notebook before speaking.

"He's been asking about you all weekend," Tyler told her as she shut her door.

Amy froze for a second, then shrugged and they began walking down the hall.

"I won't be in lunch today. I have to talk with someone. If you need me, I'll be in the music room," she said.

Tyler nodded his head as they reached the classroom door. Amy felt his hand on her back and looked up at his face.

"It'll be okay," he said reassuringly.

"I hope so," Amy sighed. She took a deep breath, "Well, here goes nothing," she muttered.

They walked into the classroom and her eyes immediately sought out the Sons. Reid nodded to her, smiling. When Pouge saw her, he nudged Caleb and said something to him, making the eldest Son's eyes snap to the door. Amy's eyes locked on his and she saw relief. She smiled at him, but it didn't reach her eyes and she felt her heart crack again.

Silently, she walked to her seat, catching Kira's gaze and flicking her fingers at the redhead, who nodded in return. Amy didn't speak through the entire day, anxious for lunch to arrive. When it did, she made her escape to the music room to wait for Kira, who showed up shortly after.

"Something's happened," Kira said without preamble, "How did they take the news?"

"Better than I thought they would," Amy replied, "They've mostly accepted it, though Pouge is still reserved about my—revelation."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Please, you could've cut the tension in History with a knife, and broken the blade!"

"It's Caleb," Amy said softly.

"Golden Boy?" Kira asked, crossing her arms, "What's he done?"

Amy sat heavily and looked up at her friend and muse mentor.

"Made me believe in Fate."

Kira froze, then sighed heavily, sitting down next to Amy and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Mira, I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Amy laughed humorlessly, "So am I Kira, so am I."

"Can you make it through the day? Or do you want to skip?"

Amy shook her head, "No. I have to do this. No matter how much it hurts me, I'm in their lives for the rest of mine, I have to know I can handle it."

Kira nodded, "That's my girl," she said, hugging Amy tightly, "You can deal with him. You're the strongest of us. Don't let him break you down. Don't be like me."

"Kira," But Kira shook her head.

"No Mira. I'm okay with it now. I know Archer messed with me and I let him. But not anymore."

"I just don't understand why he's still here."

"The Elders want him here."

Amy groaned, "Sometimes I don't like them."

Kira laughed, "Sometimes I don't like them either Amira," the bell rang, "Come on then, let's get going."

**CHAPTER 16**

The rest of the day was mercifully quick, and Amy kept to herself as much as she could. Only speaking when she was called on by the teachers. Amy could feel Caleb's eyes on her in all their classes, but she steadfastly refused to look at him or speak to him.

When the final bell rang, Amy sighed in relief. She could go back to the blessed solitude of her room. She was at her locker putting away some books when she felt someone behind her. Slowly, she turned.

"What can I do for you Aaron?" she asked tiredly.

"You can tell me what you and Kira were talking about earlier."

Amy glanced around, making sure they were somewhat alone.

"None of your business Archer," she said lowly.

Aaron's eyes narrowed and he took a step closer.

"Oh, but I think it is."

"I just needed to talk to her about something that didn't involve you," Amy said, turning around and shutting her locker.

Aaron grabbed her arm as she went to walk away.

"Now listen here Amira—"

"Let go of her Aaron."

Caleb's commanding voice echoed down the hall and both Aaron and Amy turned to see all four Sons walking towards them. When they were close enough, Amy smiled sadly and pulled her arm from Aaron's grip.

"It's alright Caleb," she said softly before facing Aaron again, "She's helping me cope Aaron. Our conversation had nothing to do with you. Maybe if you weren't such an ass, Kira would tell you what's going on."

Aaron shoved his hands in his pockets and looked unhappy.

"She's been pulling away," he said.

Amy smiled gently, "I know. I'm sorry for that. But no one ever said it would be easy. Even with your soul mate."

Aaron tilted his head towards the Sons, "They know?" he asked.

Amy nodded, "They know, everything."

Aaron smirked and Amy giggled.

"Well, almost everything," she amended, "Come to my room later and we'll talk more Archer."

Aaron nodded and leaned forward, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks," he said before turning and walking away.

**CHAPTER 17**

"What the hell was that?!" Reid exclaimed.

Amy turned to the stunned boys and shrugged.

"We have an understanding," she said.

"He knows?" Caleb glowered.

Amy sighed and began walking to her dorm, the boys following.

"He's always known Caleb. He's part of the family."

"What?!"

Amy shook her head, "Caleb, stop it!" she admonished, "Aaron—Archer—is a demigod. His birth father is Ares, god of war."

"So, that makes him what exactly?" Tyler asked.

"A Halfling. Half God, half mortal. But he has no powers until he proves himself worthy on his eighteenth birthday."

"And if he doesn't?" Pouge asked.

"He'll become a mortal, and give up any and all rights to his gifts."

"How did we not know he was different?" Reid questioned.

Amy glanced at him with a cheeky grin.

"We hide in plain sight," she told him.

Reid and Tyler chuckled before heading off to their room. Amy reached her door and turned to Pouge and Caleb.

"Anything else?" she asked.

Pouge shook his head, then stepped forward and hugged her.

"Give him a break, he's new at this," he whispered.

Amy sighed, "I'll see you tomorrow," she said, opening her door.

Pouge nodded and left, but Caleb didn't move. Amy caught his eyes, but could only hold his gaze for a few seconds.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she whispered.

She turned away, but felt Caleb's hand on her shoulder.

"Amy," he said softly, "I'm sorry."

Amy didn't turn, but shrugged his hand off.

"So am I," she said sadly.

**CHAPTER 18**

Caleb grabbed her wrist gently.

"Amy, please. Don't walk away from me again. Talk to me. Please?"

"What do you want me to say Caleb?" she asked, finally facing him.

"Something! Anything!" he shouted, "Just talk to me!"

Tears began pouring down Amy's cheeks.

"I—I can't Caleb. Because I honestly can't say anything to you without wanting it to be 'I love you'."

Caleb watched her, letting her words sink in. Amy waited a beat, then two, but when Caleb said nothing, she slowly shook her head and turned to enter her room.

"So say it," Caleb said softly.

Amy froze, "What?"

"Turn around, and say it," Caleb demanded.

Slowly, Amy turned around again and looked up into Caleb's eyes.

"Say what?" she asked.

"What you want to say to me," he said.

"Caleb—"

"Say it Amy. I want to hear you say the words."

"I love you," she whispered.

"Louder."

Amy bit her lip to stop it from quivering, and looked deep into his eyes. If she was saying it, she would say it all.

"I love you, Caleb Danvers. I have since the first day we met in the sandbox. I knew, at four years old, that you were my soul mate. And all these years, it's killed me to watch you with other girls, to hear about them. And with Sarah? You might as well have ripped my heart from my chest. Your ascension? Every bit of pain you went through, I went through. But I stayed with you because you needed me. You always looked at me, but you never _saw_ me Caleb. And I can't do it anymore. For better or worse, I'm in your lives for the rest of mine, and I'll cope with that. But please, don't ask me to stand by your side and watch as you fall in love with someone else."

She wasn't steady when Caleb grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him, staring deeply into her eyes.

"I always saw you Amy," he said quietly, "And it would be really hard for me to fall in love with anyone else, because you already have my heart."

That said; Caleb leaned down and kissed her sweetly. When he felt Amy's arms wrap around his shoulders, he deepened the kiss, feeling sparks of passion and love shoot through his body. When they broke apart, both were breathing heavily.

"I love you Amy," Caleb said softly.

A solitary tear slipped down Amy's cheek as she smiled.

"I love you too Caleb," she said before kissing him again.

**CHAPTER 19**

They spent the rest of the evening in Amy's room, laying on her bed and talking like they had when they were younger. When Caleb's phone rang around nine o'clock, he slipped it from his pocket and glanced at the caller i.d. Seeing Pouge's name pop up, he answered; speaking softly.

"Yea?"

"Hey, you comin' to Nicky's tonight?" Pouge asked.

"I don't know," he looked down at Amy, pulling the phone away from his mouth slightly, "Want to go to Nicky's?" he asked her.

Amy smiled up at him, "If you want to," she said softly.

"Do you mind?"

Amy shook her head. Caleb smiled at her and pulled the phone back to his mouth.

"Yea, we'll be there in a little bit."

"So you got your head out of your ass then?" Pouge chuckled.

"See you in a bit," Caleb grimaced, hanging up.

Amy giggled at the look on Caleb's face and she sat up slightly.

"Aaron's probably at Nicky's too," she said, running a hand through her hair.

Caleb was quiet for a minute, thinking.

"How many people are different here?" he asked.

Amy looked surprised, then thoughtful for a minute.

"Well, none of the staff, it's all the students. Let's see," she mused, "There's eight muses, a handful of faeries, three Halflings, a shapeshifter, about a dozen Wiccans and you guys," she stated, "I don't think there are any other witches."

"I thought Wiccans were witches," Caleb said.

Amy shook her head, "That's untrue. Not all Wiccans are witches, and not all witches are Wiccan."

"So what's the difference?" he asked, getting up.

"Being a witch, you have certain gifts. Most only for one element. But you, Pouge, Reid and Tyler are different. You can control all elements. Wicca, on the other hand, is a religion devoted to Mother Nature and the Green Man; believing that all things are connected through the Earth and destiny."

Caleb held out a hand to help her off her bed and she grinned, taking it.

**CHAPTER 20**

They entered Nicky's hand in hand and Amy immediately felt eyes on her. She looked around and spotted Kate sitting with Sarah. Though Kate was smiling warmly at her, Sarah was glaring. Amy squeezed Caleb's hand slightly and tilted her head towards the two girls when he looked down at her. Seeing them, he leaned down and spoke softly.

"I see she didn't leave like I told her to. Don't worry about her baby; you don't have to go over there."

But Amy shook her head slightly when Kate waved at her.

"No, Kate's my friend and I want to talk to her."

Caleb smiled and kissed her softly, "That's my girl," he murmured.

Taking a deep breath to fortify her resolve, Amy squeezed Caleb's hand one more time and walked over to where Kate and Sarah were sitting.

"Hey Kate!" she said brightly.

"Hey Amy," Kate returned with a smile, "So, are you and Caleb finally together?"

Amy froze in her seat and looked at Kate as though she was a deer caught in headlights, making Kate laugh.

"Girl please," she said, "I've known you for a long time. I see all and know all," the dark-skinned girl grinned.

Amy smiled, "Uh, yea. We are."

Sarah glared at her again. Amy decided to just ignore her and keep talking to Kate, but after half an hour, she'd had enough.

"What the hell is your problem?" she asked, looking at Sarah.

Kate shifted in her chair and quickly text Pouge to let the boys know there was about to be some serious trouble.

**CHAPTER 21**

When he got Kate's message, Pouge tapped Caleb's arm and showed it to him before beckoning to Reid and Tyler and the four headed over to where the girls were. They reached the table in time to hear Sarah bitching at Amy.

"My problem? You stole my boyfriend you slut!"

Caleb went to move towards them, but Tyler held him back; shaking his head slightly.

"Just watch. Amy _hates_ being called a slut," he said quietly.

The noise in Nicky's dimmed as both girls stood and all eyes were on them.

"What did you just call me?"

Sarah crossed her arms, "You heard me. Boyfriend stealing slut. I hope you like sloppy seconds," she smirked.

Amy's eyes narrowed and she stepped forward, almost vibrating with anger.

"Now you listen to me you blonde bitch," Amy practically growled the words, "I have known Caleb longer than you; we have _no_ secrets from each other. So that means I know you completely bullshit everything you told Kate," Sarah's jaw dropped, "That's right, _everything_ Snow White," Sarah looked to say something, "Shut your mouth!" Amy snapped, "You selfish bitch, you broke my best friend's heart when you left him. And when he needed someone beside him, helping him, listening when he needed to talk; who was there? Not you, you goddamned lying whore. You're not capable of caring about anyone other than yourself. _I_ was the one who stood beside him when he needed the support of his friends while _you_ ran back to Boston or wherever the hell you came from. If you think for one second I'm going to let you waltz back into his life and break his heart again, you've got another thing coming you fucking skank."

Sarah's hand came up and slapped Amy hard across the face. The crowd gasped and Amy's eyes hardened. Slowly, she turned her head to face Sarah again.

"I hope that felt good, because it won't happen again."

She saw Sarah's hand come up again and grabbed her wrist, gripping it with enough force to make Sarah wince.

"I told you it wouldn't happen again," Amy muttered, her eyes glowing gold.

Amy hauled back and punched Sarah in the face, letting go of the blonde's wrist, making her fall backwards. She looked down at the bleeding girl before bringing her hand up to her face and gently rubbing her jaw.

"Stuck up, selfish bitch," Amy muttered before turning away.

Amy stopped when she saw everyone crowded around, then rolled her eyes and pushed through the crowd, nodding to Nicky before walking out of the bar, the silence following her like a calm wind at her back.

**CHAPTER 22**

Once outside, Amy took a deep breath and leaned back against Tyler's Hummer. She closed her eyes and sighed, trying to calm down. She gasped and jumped in surprise when someone began clapping. One hand on her chest, she turned to see Aaron walking towards her, clapping his hands with a sardonic smile on his face.

"Gods Archer," she gasped, "You scared me."

"Sorry. That was some show in there," he said, leaning next to her.

Amy shrugged, "She called me a slut," she said.

"I heard Mira. But you let your anger get the better of you. I don't think anyone saw it, but your eyes began to glow."

Amy snorted; "_I_ let _my_ anger get the better of me? This from the future God of War who gets into fights every chance he gets?" she moved away from him, "One time!" she burst out suddenly, "One damn time I let go, and I can't push it away now."

Aaron watched as she sank down on the Hummer's bumper and buried her face in her hands.

"Do you want me to get Kira?" he asked after a minute.

Amy shook her head and stood, "No, thanks. But if Caleb or the others coming looking for me, tell them I'm taking a walk?" she asked.

Aaron nodded, "The lake?"

"Yea," Amy replied, turning, "I need to think."

**CHAPTER 23**

She walked through the woods, allowing her Mother to calm her and help her sort out her thoughts and feelings. As she reached the small lake, she felt better. Slowly, Amy sat on a rock at the lakeside and sighed, trailing her hand through the waters lightly.

"Who does a muse call when she needs guidance?" she murmured to no one in particular.

"Her Mother," came a woman's voice from her right.

At Nicky's, the Sons walked outside and looked for Amy.

"She's not here," Aaron said moving up to them.

"Where'd she go?" Caleb asked.

Aaron sighed, "Look, Amy's important to me too, okay? I hate seeing her hurt like this. She's helped me through a lot and I hate that I can't help her when she needs it. But I also know when she needs to be alone."

"I just want to know where she is," Caleb said.

"Taking a walk. There's a small lake about three-quarters of a mile from here. She goes there when she needs to be alone."

"Thanks," Caleb said.

Aaron turned to walk away, but Caleb's voice had him looking back at them again.

"Why'd she leave?" Caleb asked.

"She embarrassed. She let her emotions get the better of her. She's confused, wounded and scared."

"Scared of what?" Pouge asked.

"Muses, especially half breeds like Amy, have very volatile emotions. Since a lot of Amy's magic comes from Mother Nature, she has very strong ties to what's around her," Aaron told them quietly, "The last time she lost control of her emotions, she brought all the deadwood around her back to life. Cabinets, doors, you name it. It all started growing again."

"What else can she do?" Reid asked.

Aaron shrugged, "Anything that involves nature, animals or the weather. Her muse half gives people the jumpstart they need when they've hit a wall. The work is all their own, but the inspiration for it comes from her. She's very gifted."

"Yea," Caleb said, "I know."

Aaron nodded, "Don't hurt her Danvers. The path the Fates wove for her is fucked up enough."

Caleb nodded his head and Aaron walked away. Looking at his brothers, Caleb sighed.

"I'm gonna go find her. I'll see you guys later."

Pouge, Reid and Tyler nodded as they watched their friend and brother disappear into the woods.

**CHAPTER 24**

"Nina?" Amy gasped, watching the faerie slowly appear into view.

"Hello darling," Nina said, smiling gently.

Amy let out a gasp and rushed to the older woman, hugging her tightly.

"Oh Nina," she whispered brokenly.

The matronly woman smiled sadly and closed her eyes, gathering Amy into her arms.

"There, there my dear. It's quite alright," she whispered.

Amy sighed as Nina's comforting scent washed over her. Nina had been the faerie to bless Amy with her gifts, technically making Nina her mother. Nina pulled back and held Amy at arms length.

"Now," she said as they walked back over to the stone Amy had been sitting on, "Tell your Mother what's troubling you."

Amy sighed deeply and told Nina everything that had transpired since she had to the Sons her story.

"And now I'm just so confused," she finished, looking at Nina.

Nina smiled serenely, "You're in love my darling, you're supposed to be confused. However, if you like, we can reset time so you don't have to tell them."

Amy shook her head, "No, I like not having to hide it from them. It was the only secret I kept from Caleb."

"Tell me about your Caleb my darling," Nina said.

Amy smiled, "He's wonderful Mama. A perfect gentleman."

Nina laughed delightedly, "Oh, and there are so few of those left in the worlds."

"Amy?" they heard through the trees.

Amy's smile brightened, "That's him. Will you meet him Mama?"

Nina cupped Amy's cheek, "Of course I will."

**CHAPTER 25**

Caleb walked towards where he felt Amy's presence the most. As he neared a small clearing, he heard her voice and smiled.

"Amy?" he called out.

He entered the clearing and saw her standing next to an older woman, smiles on both their faces. Amy met him halfway and hugged him.

"Caleb, I have someone I want you to meet," she said as she took his hand.

She led him over to the older woman, who subtly looked him over, as if she were evaluating him.

"Caleb, this is Nina. My Mother," Amy said softly.

Caleb looked down at Amy for a minute, then smiled at Nina; holding his hand out to shake.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

Nina smiled warmly at him and took his hand.

"You as well Caleb Danvers," she returned.

Caleb looked slightly confused, which made Nina laugh.

"I know many things about you Caleb," Nina said with a smile.

Suddenly, she tilted her head as if she was listening to someone's voice.

"My darling, I must go. There has been a problem."

Amy stepped forward and hugged her, "Alright Mama, let me know if you need me."

Nina nodded and looked to Caleb, "I hope to see you again soon Caleb," she said aloud.

Her voice popped into his thoughts.

'_Protect her at all costs. She needs you.'_

Caleb nodded, "You too," he replied.

**CHAPTER 26**

After Nina vanished from sight, Caleb Amy in his arms. After a few minutes of silence, Amy's warm breath tickled his neck.

"Caleb, how did you know where I was?"

Caleb eased back to look at her, but kept his arms around her waist.

"Aaron told us that you come out here when you need to be alone. You okay?"

Amy nodded, "Being surrounded by my element helped greatly. So did talking to Mama."

Caleb nodded, then tilted his head down to kiss her deeply. Amy's eyes fluttered shut and she sighed into the kiss as she tightened her arms around his neck. When he pulled back, Amy looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

Smiling, Amy shook her head, "It wasn't your fault. I'm sorry she came back."

"Me too."

Caleb smiled after a few minutes, mischief clear on his face.

"What?" Amy asked with a laugh.

"Show me something."

"What? Why?"

"Come on Ames. You've seen mine, so show me yours."

Amy burst out laughing and once the implication of his words set in, Caleb blushed hotly.

"Caleb really!" she exclaimed between fits of laughter.

**CHAPTER 27**

She was still teasing him about it at the dorms hours later. At the door to her room, Caleb swung Amy around and held her tightly to him.

"Am I forgiven yet?" he asked, resting his forehead against hers.

"For what?" Amy replied, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Being a complete idiot," he said.

Amy took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She waited a beat, then another before tightening her grip around his neck and kissing him soundly.

"Is that a yes?" Caleb asked as they pulled apart.

Giggling, Amy nodded. With a smile on his face, Caleb called up his power and put them in her room. Somewhat dizzy, Amy rested her head against his chest.

"Warn me next time," she said weakly.

Caleb frowned, "I've seen you pop in and out of places," he said.

Amy shook her head, "'S different when it's not my own power. Makes my head all woozy."

Caleb kissed her forehead, "Sorry," he murmured.

After a minute Amy looked up at him, eyes clear, "All better," she said.

Together, the two lay on her bed and closed their eyes, sleep overtaking their tired bodies.

**CHAPTER 28—EPILOGUE**

**SIX MONTHS LATER—GRADUATION**

"My fellow students, the time has come for us to shed our personalities that we've made for ourselves here at Spenser Academy, as we begin anew at college. Before I go on with my speech, I'd like to ask for a moment of silence in honor to those who could not be with us today," a pause, "Thank you. Now, as we mark this occasion as a great milestone in our lives, we must all remember to look back and learn from our past so that we may have great progress in our future endeavors. Whether we go on to be doctors, lawyers, teachers; or even that crazy millionaire that lives locked in their mansion," laughter from the crowd, "let us remember our time here at Spenser. Our teachers; even the hardest, our friends; especially the craziest, and even those we did not know well. As a wise man once said: _'Only a fool forgets his past and does not learn from it. Therefore he is bound to repeat it until he learns better.'_ Let us show that Spenser has taught us well. Let us go forward and make our teachers, our parents, our friends and; most importantly, ourselves, proud. Congratulations Spenser Academy Class of 2006, we've graduated!"

At Amy's final words the graduates began to cheer and threw their caps into the air. Amy breathed a sigh of relief, it was over. Now to find Caleb. A set of arms grabbed her around the waist and picked her up off the ground.

"Pouge! Put me down!" she yelled laughing.

"Nice speech Harvard!" he called as Kate dragged him away.

Amy laughed and waved, turning around to see Tyler coming at her.

"Nicely done Harvard," he said, hugging her tightly.

"Thanks Berkeley," she returned, hugging him back, "Where's Caleb?"

Tyler shrugged, then pointed in the general direction she'd been going. As Amy walked along, she waved at those who called out her name, and hugged those who came forward. Reid came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they spoke and walked along.

Finally, Amy heard Caleb's deep chuckle to her right and launched herself into his arms, kissing him soundly.

"Nice job Ms. Valedictorian," he said, kissing her again.

"You too Mr. Student Body President," Amy said smiling.

"Ready to go?" Caleb asked.

Amy squeezed his hand as they walked away from the crowd of graduates and parents. She looked down at their joined hands and smiled as the sunlight glinted off the sapphire engagement ring Caleb had given to her just the night before. Looking back up at him, Amy saw promise in his eyes.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she breathed happily.

If only they knew what the future held in store for them.


End file.
